Living on the Edge
}} "Living on the Edge" is the first episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It aired on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot Three months after the last eruption, the Riders are awaken to violent tremors from the island's volcano. The Riders try their best to clean up the lava by sealing holes spewing with lava with Gronckle Iron. Although they manage to wipe out the lava, most of their base is devastated. This convinces the Riders, especially Snotlout, that it's time to abandon their base after Viggo and Ryker's demise. Hiccup reluctantly accepts, but states they could only leave once they made the island stabilized for the dragons living there. Hiccup and Fishlegs devises an idea to mix Gronckle Iron and Death Song Amber. After many attempts, they managed to combine the two as an effective stabilizer to lava spewage. The formula successfully works after testing but Fishlegs says that their isn't enough Gronckle Iron and Death Song Amber to stem the lava. Hiccup assigns Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout to gather Gronckles at Dark Deep, Fishlegs is to stay and gather the ingredients, while Hiccup and Astrid volunteer to gather amber at Melody Island. As they explore the grounds of Melody Island, Hiccup and Astrid notice that a Death Song hasn't made any sign of appearance yet until a shriek from a Death Song shocks the two but suddenly drops to the ground. Hiccup approaches the dragon and realizes it is severely wounded and exhausted, they familiarize the dragon as a grown up Garffiljorg. Astrid notices arrows originating from Dragon Hunters stuck in its body. With Viggo and Ryker believed to be dead, the two realize that someone else is leading the remaining Dragon Hunters and that the other Death Song is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, three Deadly Nadders fly off to inspect a strange noise, only to realize too late that it was a trap and they are captured with Death Song amber by a Death Song. Krogan, the new leader of the Hunters, searches the area with the downed dragons, looking for a particular dragon. He eventually finds it, a green Singetail. The Hunters are shocked as Kragon manages to calm the dangerous dragon, and orders the Hunters to find as many other Singetails as they can. At Dark Deep, the Twins and Snotlout discover that the Gronckles are surrounded by three Catastrophic Quakens. With this observation, the Twins realize that the dragons are living in symbiotic harmony, and explain this to a confused Snotlout. This proves problematic as the Catastrophic Quakens are extremely hostile toward outsiders, guarding the Gronckles they need. The Twins devise a different approach, learning from the Hunters, they ask Snotlout to use his axe to create vibrations to lure the Catastrophic Quakens away from the Gronckles, Snotlout quickly agrees unbeknownst that the Twins expect to ditch him with the Quakens at the last moment. Once Snotlout is able to catch the attention of the Quakens, the Twins manage to lure the Gronckles away from Dark Deep. Back at Melody Island, Hiccup finishes pouring the last batch of Death Song Amber, Astrid finishes cleaning up Garff as much as she can but the dragon is still seriously hurt. Astrid realizes that Garff may not last long and decides that she and Stormfly will stay with him to comfort Garff until he passes over, Hiccup reluctantly accepts to leave with the supply of Death Song Amber and return to the Edge alone. Hours later, the Twins arrive with the Gronckles and Fishlegs wastes no time in feeding the Gronckles the specific rocks for Gronckle Iron, using the Twins' boar pit for Gronckle Iron storage much to the Twins' frustration. Soon after, Hiccup and Toothless arrive with the Death Song amber and they hurriedly mix the two main ingredients as the volcano has started to erupt again. The Riders manage to seal the remaining vents for good, with the last one being at the volcano's peak. The last vent intensely erupts with lava, so in a team effort, they dump all the remaining supply of the combined Gronckle Iron and Death Song Amber to seal the vent. However, tremors build up in the volcano, causing a rock avalanche that traps the Gronckles from Dark Deep. The Riders attempt to dig through to free the wild dragons but realizes they don't have enough time, as a huge flow of lava is headed towards the rock pile. Fortunately, Snotlout and Hookfang return with the Catastrophic Quakens in pursuit. The Quakens discover that their boulder class brothers are trapped in the rock pile and assess the situation quickly by creating a new crater at a safe distance, diverting the lava flow. With the volcano stabilized, they immediately liberate the Gronckles and head home for Dark Deep all together. The next day at Melody Island, it is revealed that Garff narrowly escapes death and is making a recovery. Hiccup and Astrid realize though that other dragons are still endangered now that they know the hunters are still active. Hiccup asks that the Riders stay at the Edge in spite of knowing they want to go home, but to his surprise, most of the Riders never wanted to go back, Snotlout relents and agrees to stay too. During the night at the Hunters' island, Krogan enters the arena and approaches a steel cage containing a violent Singetail with the Hunters watching nearby. He signals a Hunter to open the cage as he attempts to ride the dragon. The Singetail violently tries to fling Krogan off of his back but Krogan stubbornly holds on, and soon the Singetail begins to show submission. Trivia *The episode "Not Lout" is referenced when Tuff reminds Astrid that Dragon Root needs a lot of light to grow. *The episode "Dire Straits" is also referenced when Fishlegs remembers how Death Song amber holds up under intense pressure. Hiccup's diving helmet is also seen again. *The episode "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" is referenced as well when the twins remind Snotlout that the vibrations of a heavy metal weapon hitting the ground is the best way to get a Quaken's attention. *Johann mentions the famous defeat of the Byzantine Empire under Emperor Nicephorus by the Bulgars at the Battle of Pliska in 811. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Michael Goldstrom as Johann Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan *Viggo Grimborn (mentioned) *Ryker Grimborn (mentioned) Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Garffiljorg *Garff's Adoptive Father *Tormentor *Enslaved Quakens *Ambered Singetail Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Death Song *Catastrophic Quaken *Singetail Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Fishlegs' Hut **Hiccup's Hut **Clubhouse **Training Arena *Dark Deep *Melody Island *Unnamed Islands Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Saddle **Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Gronckle Iron *Death Song Amber Glasses *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Eye (mentioned) Events *Dragon Hunter War References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge